The subject matter disclosed herein relates to process automation and device diagnostics with particular discussion about device architecture to efficiently exchange diagnostic data with remote devices via a network.
Industrial factories and like facilities operate process lines that may include many varieties of flow controls. Examples of these flow controls include pneumatic and electronic valve assemblies (also “control valves”) that regulate a flow of process fluid (e.g., gas and liquid). In conventional configurations, these valve assemblies have a number of components that work together to regulate flow of process fluid through the valve assembly. These components include a stem, a closure member, a seat, and an actuator that couples with the stem to change the position of the closure member relative to the seat. Examples of the closure member may embody a plug, ball, butterfly valve, and/or like implement that can contact the seat to prevent flow. The components can also include various linkages and springs that ensure proper movement, e.g., of the stem and/or the closure member. In some constructions, the valve assembly incorporates a valve positioner with electrical and/or electro-pneumatic components. During operation, the valve positioner receives control signals from a controller that is part of a process control system (also “distributed control system” or “DCS”). These control signals define operating parameters for the valve assembly, namely, a position for the closure member relative to the seat. In response to the control signal, the valve positioner delivers a pneumatic signal that regulates instrument gas to pressurize the actuator in order to regulate this position.
Problems with devices on the process line may disrupt the process and/or prevent the process line from achieving the necessary process parameters. The resulting disruptions can lower yields and reduce quality. In large refineries, chemical plants, and power plants, disruptions can also lead to significant expense from process downtime that is necessary to troubleshoot and repair the problematic devices. Plant operators therefore have an interest to detect problems at the device-level before problems manifest in ways that can hinder sustainable operation of the process line.
Conventional technology for monitoring operation of process lines can interface with the DCS to retrieve data that relates to the process devices. This technology also incorporates features to process the data. For example, data processing features are available that generate information that is useful for quantitative and/or qualitative diagnostics to address operation of the individual devices. In many implementations, the technology also makes the information readily available; for example, software packages can provide user interfaces that offer data presentation features that present the information to an end user on a comprehensive display.
The advent of software service platforms that offer cloud-based and/or remotely-supported software packages often require monitoring solutions that can provide end users access to information on Web-based interfaces via a network. Unfortunately, many conventional techniques deploy architecture that exchange data using Web services that rely on Extensible Markup Language (XML) as a message format and Simple Object Access Protocol (SOAP) and HTTP for enveloping and transporting of the messages. These techniques, for the most part, require lengthy coding that needs to be parsed for appropriate use and processing of the data encoded therein.